Angry Birds: The Series
''Angry Birds: The Series ''is an American comedy series following the high school lives of birds. It is first teased in June 24, 2018. Premise The series is set on a high school called Angry Birds High, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities. Characters The first characters are teased in June 24, 2018. * Red (voiced by Marc Thompson) - a red, round bird, and leader of the flock. He is bossy, poor at stress and anger management, and is perhaps the most dedicated on protecting the Eggs from being captured by the Pigs. * Chuck (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - a yellow triangular-shaped bird who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly arrogant, narcissistic, dumb, and even possesses a hero complex at times, though he does have the flock's best interest at heart. * Bomb (voiced by Adam Sandler) - a black bird with a "fuse" on top of his head and has the ability to cause explosions at will. Bomb is laid back and has an active imagination. He is somewhat of a glutton, as he has a much greater appetite than the other birds. * The Blues (voiced by Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz and Bobby Moynihan) - a trio of blue birds who are mischievous and fun-loving, pulling pranks on both the Pigs and the Birds. They're the youngest in the flock. Their names are Jim, Jake, and Jay. * Matilda (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - a white female bird with rosy cheeks that serves as the Mother Hen of the group. A stereotypical hippie, she loves nature and always seeks peaceful solutions to problems, but loses her temper when things don't go as planned. She enjoys cooking, fine arts, and gardening. * Terrence (voiced by Garry Chalk) - a large red bird with a permanent grumpy appearance. He prefers to be silent, only growling to communicate, and rarely making eye contact (also doesn't blink). He normally moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. His immense weight and stonewall personality are comically worked into the episode plots. * Bubbles (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - a small, inflatable, orange bird that only makes appearance in the series' Halloween-themed episodes. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. He has a one-track mind on acquiring more candy. Cast Main * Marc Thompson as Red * Ian James Corlett as Chuck * Adam Sandler as Bomb * Danny Pudi as Jim * Ben Schwartz as Jake * Bobby Moynihan as Jay * Teresa Gallagher as Matilda * Garry Chalk as Terrence * Gael García Bernal as Bubbles Recurring * Ariel Winter as Stella * Cree Summer as Poppy * Tony Anselmo as Luca * Erin Fitzgerald as Willow * Chantal Strand as Dahlia * Alanna Ubach as Gale * Andrea Libman as Silver * Richard Horvitz as Hal * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Mighty Eagle * David Tennant as Foreman Pig * Dan Russell as King Pig * Dan Povenmire as Corporal Pig * Michael Huang as Chef Pig * Seth MacFarlane as Minion Pigs Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker * Spencer Fox * Asher Blinkoff * Kwesi Boakye * Kenzie Bryant * Cindy Jiang * Jacob Hopkins * Beck Bennett * Trevor Devall * Britt McKillip Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Teresa Gallagher, who previously voiced Nicole Watterson fellow Cartoon show, The Amazing World of Gumball. ** The series also reunited Gael García Bernal and Alanna Ubach, voicing Héctor and Imelda from the 2017 film, Coco. * Three of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Red bears some resemblance to P. King Duckling from P. King Duckling. ** Chuck bears some resemblance to Paulie from Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale. ** Bomb bears some resemblance to Dracula from Hotel Transylvania. Gallery Birds RedArt.png|Red 20130404-Chuck.png|Chuck BlackBirdToons.png|Bomb Синяя_троица.png|The Blues Matilda_Toons.png|Matilda 20130404-terence.png|Terence A11111.png|Hal AB_Orange_Bird3.png|Bubbles Happy Stella.png|Stella PoppyABStella (Transparent)-0.png|Poppy ABGS-Luca.png|Luca WillowABStella (Transparent).png|Willow ABGS-Dahlia.png|Dahlia Gale.png|Gale Mighty_eagle_in_toons.png|Mighty Eagle Pigs KingPigArt.png|King Pig CorporalPigToons.png|Corporal Pig Foreman_Toons.png|Foreman Pig Chef_Pig_Toons.png|Chef Pig 20130404-pig.png|Minion Pig Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows